


Mi Medicina

by conniptionns



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: M/M, Sexting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-14 08:58:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14132643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conniptionns/pseuds/conniptionns
Summary: for the 200 word prompt: Andreil + sexting





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FoxsoulCourt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxsoulCourt/gifts).



> What am I doing

Andrew is at Marble Slab getting a waffle cone when the texts comes through

**Neil**

_ I really like kissing _

It was so innocent and out of the blue that Andrew huffed out a laugh before locking his phone and placing his order.

* * *

 He hadn’t expected a follow-up text or even a follow-up conversation, Neil wasn’t much for saying things like that aloud, too used to punishment from Mary for  _feeling._

**Neil**

_ I hate pet names. _

_ Or being called “good boy” _

_ That one is worse _

**Andrew**

_ All you have to say is no once, and I will never do it. _

* * *

 

It wasn’t until the third time in as many days that Andrew realized that Neil had established a pattern. Texting Andrew the things that he couldn’t say aloud.

Andrew had cut out of class five minutes early to chain smoke as fast as he could before his meeting with Bee when he got the next one.

**Neil**

_ I like fingers _

_ In my mouth or in my ass _

_ I just figured that out recently _

And god if that isn’t so fucking hot. Andrew sends a response that is a little more interactive.

**Andrew**

_ Will you tell me what you thought of when you figured that out? _

**Neil**

_ You. _

Neil never said more than that and Andrew was willing to take whatever Neil was willing to give, so he waited around until the next message came. Obsessively looking at his phone overnight since he couldn’t sleep.

* * *

 The next message comes in over his morning coffee.

**Neil**

_ I like blowjobs _

**Andrew**

_ Giving or receiving? _

**Neil**

_ I thought you hated me? _

**Andrew**

_ That doesn’t mean I wouldn’t blow you _

**Neil**

_ In that case. Both. _

_ I don’t like having my hair pulled, but I like hands in my hair _

**Andrew**

_ Anything else? _

**Neil**

_ I like having my nipples played with until they’re sore _

_ I like being told when to come _

_ I like to be tied down, but not with handcuffs. Just your hands. _

**Andrew**

_ What else don’t you want? _

**Neil**

_ No gags. _

_ I don’t like being rimmed. _

_ I did it once in Myanmar though, and I definitely wouldn’t mind rimming you. _

_ Biting is okay but don’t lick me. That dog shit is weird. _

_ You can lick my cock though _

**Andrew**

_ You’re making me hard, do you know that Neil? _

**Neil**

_ I have to admit it was the goal _

* * *

Andrew needed to password protect his phone.

**Neil**

_ Would you try to fist me? _

**Andrew**

_ Try? _

**Neil**

_ I’ve never done it, but I think I might like to do it with you _

**Andrew**

_ We can have this conversation once you work up the courage to say this aloud _

**Neil**

_ I’m working on it _

**Andrew**

_ Good. I’m proud of you Neil _

**Neil**

_ I really like that _

* * *

Andrew was sitting on the court doing the stupid stretches that Kevin called out when Neil came and flopped down beside him.

“Do you ever jerk off and think of me?” Neil asked.

It took everything in Andrew to remain stoic. “Every day it seems.”

Neil smiled. “I’d like to watch you do that sometime. You could come on me wherever you want.”

“Kevin!” Andrew shouted. “Practice is over!”

Neil laughed, the sound bright as a cherry blossom. He followed Andrew out to the Maz.

Andrew peeled out of the parking lot, leaving Aaron and Nicky standing in their dust.

Neil started up with his fucking filthy mouth again.

“I’ve never been fucked by anyone else, but could we try that sometime soon?”

“ _ Neil _ ,” Andrew hissed between his teeth.

“It’s okay if you’re affected. It turns me on.”

“You’re going to fucking kill me.”


	2. Tongue in Cheek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neil really likes kissing and is really fucking weird

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You hoes asked for it, by god, you got it. When you regret it, don't come crawling to me. Neil is a goddamn weirdo in my head, but I love him.
> 
> ALSO IM MEANT TO BE WRITING MY GODDAMN THESIS GUYS!!!!!!!!
> 
> I'm not writing my goddamn thesis!!!!!!!!!!

It hadn’t been until his fifth kiss that Neil decided that he might actually  _ enjoy _ kisses. Maybe even more than the average person.

When he thought about it, it was entirely disgusting. You basically pressed your mouth against someone else’s mouth and then let them lick the inside of your mouth if you made the mistake of opening your mouth. That had been a monumental shock.

The first time someone had put their tongue in his mouth, he panicked and closed his lips around their tongue, sitting there like a fucking moron until they grunted and pulled free. Needless to say, they hadn’t kissed Neil again. But he did his research at the library and, yeah okay, maybe that was a thing and he just didn’t know.

Now he knew.

He particularly liked Andrew’s tongue, which was the whole problem.

Andrew had kissed him all of once and had gotten up and left. Something about Neil being too stupid to say no. Neil would admit that he was a freewheeling dumbass, but there were some moments where Neil would dare to call himself intelligent. But, again, the whole problem was Andrew’s tongue. Neil didn’t know how to tell Andrew that the reason he was dumbstruck is because Neil had been obsessed with that same tongue for longer than he had originally realized. Eyes catching when Andrew poked his tongue out of his mouth just a little bit. Side eyeing Andrew eating an ice cream cone.

Andrew’s tongue was going to get Neil killed.

But Neil didn’t know how to tell Andrew that.

Neil was not exactly the type of person that just went and told people  _ I want to get freaky with you, and I want there to be lots of tongue _ . Well, if he dreamed big enough maybe he could be. Neil was made up anyway. And even if he wasn’t made up, there was no such thing as objective truth, nothing was real, not really (thanks Descartes, you absolute motherfucker!)

The point Neil was trying to get Neil—himself—to understand was, he could literally write the narrative of his own life. If he wanted to send Andrew freaky texts, well he fucking could and nothing was going to stop him. Except, well, Neil was going to stop him. Fuck Neil. Fuck himself.  _ Fuck me. _

But then again, wasn’t that his main objective?

He cued up his texts with Andrew and typed it out

_ I really like kissing _

And he sent it, because he was writing the narrative and Neil was no bitch!

Except he never got a response, so maybe he was a bitch. An entire punk who was too afraid to ask Andrew to lick every inch of him, but, well, if he had to say it like that...Neil was a bitch.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Philosophy has left me broken. I am but a shell of a woman. Leave a kudo, drop a comment, or don't, neither of us are real.

**Author's Note:**

> If your comment needs to be anonymous, so be it—I appreciate you either way :)


End file.
